Sam Remano
Biography Sam Remano (born September 15, 2003) is the identical twin brother of Joshua Remano and son of Hugo and Bruna Remano. To help to improve his behavior, Hugo and Bruna tried Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School, Residential Treatment Center. He is a boss in Fame Checker Descriptions Appearance He has brown hair with yellow highlights, medium skin and brown eyes. Personality Despite his rebellious attitude, he has a soft spot for his late friend, Chris Patel. Family Tree *Father: Hugo Remano (1982-) *Mother: Bruna Remano (née: Cooke) (1982-) *Brothers: Rowan Remano (2002-), Joshua Remano (2003-), Bryce Remano (2010-), Jose Remano (2011-) *Sisters: Katarina Remano (1995-), Meghann Remano (2005-), Orla Remano (2013-) *Nephews: Aidan Remano (2016-), Christopher Remano, Tyler Remano, Bronson Remano, Brian *Nieces: Adelle Remano (2023-), Cheryl Remano, Agatha *Sisters-in-Law: Dorris Hanlin *Aunts: Dulce Remano-Ellroy (1989-), Velda -Remano ( -), McNulty-Remano ( -), Ramona -Cooke ( -), Martina Cooke (1987-), Selma Cooke- (1990-) *Uncles: Herb Ellroy ( -), Enrique Remano (1984-), Pablo Remano (1987-), Patrick Cooke (1989-), Albert ( -) *Cousins: Elena Remano (2007-), Felix Remano (2008-), Lydia Ellroy (2009-), Juan-Carlos Ellroy (2010-), Spiro Remano (2011-), Jacob Cooke ( -) *Grandmothers: Roberta Remano (1949-), Natasha Cooke (1963-) *Grandfathers: Miguel Remano (1946-), Charles Cooke (1962-) In Supernanny Mysteries Friends *Chris Patel Trivia *His full name is Samuel Lawrence Remano. *He receives coal for Christmas 2015. *For Halloween 2015, he was dressed up as an Orange M&M. *In Thanksgiving 2015, he threw Katarina's centerpiece into the fire. *His #1 quote is "(bleep) OFF! I AIN'T (doing something i.e. TURNING) IT (optional i.e. OFF)!" if he chooses to refuse to do it. *He was expelled from 6 schools: #Christ the King School for bringing a firearm to the classroom #Holy Cross School for continual disobedience #Monroe Middle School for sexual misconduct #Lux Middle School for starting a food fight in the cafeteria #Westside Middle School for stealing #Pound Middle School for attacking the principal *His favorite TV programs are Robot Chicken, Aqua Teen Hunger Force and The Simpsons. *He enjoys collecting baseball trading cards. *His favorite activities are playing baseball. *His favorite movie is Angels in the Outfield. *His favorite color is orange. *His best friend Chris Patel died of a serious overdose of drugs and Meghann, Joshua and Rowan ruined his funeral by misbehaving. As a result, he decided to dedicate his life by avoiding drugs. Future He now works as a vet. Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Sons Category:Children Category:Boys Category:People Category:Uncles Category:Twins Category:Twin Siblings Category:Twin Brothers Category:Identical Twins Category:Identical Twin Siblings Category:Identical Twin Brothers Category:People born in 2003 Category:People born in September Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Boys who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:Vets Category:Bosses Category:People from Nebraska Category:Children from Nebraska Category:Boys from Nebraska Category:People from Iowa Category:Children from Iowa Category:Boys from Iowa Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Boys from USA Category:People with Medium Skin